Silas Stone
| gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = Victor Stone (son) | mentor = | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 308 | voice = Khary Payton }} Silas Stone is a scientist working at Detroit's STAR Labs. He is the father of Victor Stone. Personality As a scientist, he is very dedicated to his work and stops at nothing to complete it. He believes that technology has no evil and can be used for other purposes. However, Silas's work often causes him to neglect his son. Silas would make promises to spend time with him but never can follow through and dismisses his son's interests and sets high standards, causing a large strain on their relationship. Despite this, he loves his son and was horrified by his accident, as well as feeling guilty for his unintentional role in it. He also pleaded with Victor to let him help with his condition but was sadden to learn that his previous acts and treatment towards his son have caused the rift between them to further grow. In spite of his standing with his son, he had made attempts to reconcile by calling him on New Years and tried to save him from Metron. He was more than please when Victor decided to forgive him once the Fatherbox was fully cleansed. Physical appearance Silas is a dark-skinned middle-aged man with brown eyes, a beard, and black hair cut at the bottom. He normally sports rectangular glasses and a communicator at his ear, and wears a white lab coat with a grayish-blue shirt and maroon tie. History 2018 At STAR Labs, Doctor Stone was having a bowl of cereal and checking his palm top. There was a break-in, and before he could respond, Livewire knocked him out. He came to soon enough and managed to alert Casey Klebba, who shot Cheshire and helped Doctor Stone up. Victor called, reminding his father of his very important football game later that day and to say that it would mean a lot if he could be there that time. Just before hanging up, Silas says he'll be there. While working, Silas was visited by Victor who barged in STAR Labs to berate him for being at work all the time and missing his game. He went on to accuse Silas of giving more importance and attention to his work than to him. Silas countered that his work could do extraordinary things before Victor ultimately gave up on arguing with his father and walked away. Feeling guilt, Silas called out to his son who accidentally wedged a power cable behind the door, causing it to disengage from the Reach device to which it was connected. This caused an explosion. 's life with a Fatherbox.]] Security found Silas, but Victor was buried under rubble and sustained severe injuries from the explosion. The left side of his torso and head were maimed and his internal organs exposed. Lying in a puddle of his own blood and struggling to breath, Victor looked at his father and shed a tear. Ignoring the protests from his fellows, Silas rushed to place the Fatherbox on Victor's chest and it immediately proceeded to wrap Victor in a cocoon, which shaped itself into a pod. At that point, Victor had no heart or brain function and the Fatherbox replaced his missing flesh and skin with cybernetic prosthetics, thus resuscitating him. After some time, the pod opened and released Victor. When Victor couldn't remember what had happened, Silas explained to him on the accident but upon seeing his implants Victor was overcome with a murderous rage and turned on Silas. When he was about to strike a deadly blow, Violet Harper appeared on the scene. Silas watched as Victor fought her, before getting knocked out by a deflected blast, which gave Violet enough time to administer a healing cleanse. Silas questioned this until Victor regained control of his actions and begged Violet to remove his prosthetics. Silas said he could not live without them and proposed they worked together to find out how the Fatherbox worked. However, Victor accused him of trying to make him his latest lab experiment and turning him into a freak and ruining his future. When Victor decided to go with Violet, Silas tried to intervene but Victor told him that he feared that his resentment would make him hurt his father and tells him the anger he feels was not from the Fatherbox. As Victor followed Violet into a boom tube, Silas tried to follow but failed, left to somberly contemplate his act. 2019 Silas was able to obtain Victor’s cellphone number and called his son on New Years. Silas tried to get him to come home on the holiday while Victor angrily criticized him for the past and told him to not contact him again before he hung up. By calling in a favor with Dr. Irons, Silas arrived at the Hub through the Zeta-Beam. Victor wasn't pleased to see him, but nonetheless Silas helped Helga Jace with the Fatherbox that was consuming Victor. As Victor started to suffer, Silas suggested putting him in a medically induced coma and told him it would protect him from further corruption. When Superboy, Jeff and Forager returned with Metron, the latter stated he came to see Victor die, since it was a unique phenomenon. Silas was outraged and attempted to intervene before the heroes knocked Metron out of his chair. At their orders, Silas, Jace and Brion placed Victor in the chair and watched the Fatherbox's essence leave his body. Placing his drowsy son in bed, Silas told him it was fine and tried to leave before becoming pleased Victor decided to forgive him. Appearances Background information * Silas Stone has always had a troubled relationship with Victor, further compounded because in the comics, his wife Elinore was killed in the same explosion that hurt Victor. They eventually reconcile. * This is his fourth animated appearance. He appeared in the movies Justice League: War, Justice League: Gods and Monsters and Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Scientists